Amortentia
by traicyccs
Summary: Este one-shot es parte de una actividad del grupo de facebook "el lado oscuro de la fama" con temática Harrymort/Tomarry


One shot

Palabras clave: Amortentia /Werewolf

Como llego a estar él, Harry Potter, heredero de la fortuna Potter, de los mejores magos de su año, prefecto de su casa, capitán del equipo de quidditch y modelo a seguir para muchos, en esa "habitación" si es que así se le podía llamar al lugar, bien, si cumplía con la descripción detener cuatro paredes, un techo y una puerta, lo que lo descolocaba era la cantidad de objetos que había por todas partes y la mayor interrogante de todas, ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba encadenado a una pared?!, creo que todo se remontaría a esa mañana y la fiesta a la que debía asistir.

Como todo heredero, Harry debía asistir a algunas fiestas de carácter social, donde podía recolectar información para el futuro, crear lazos y conexiones que le beneficiasen o, en su gusto personal, acosar a Tom Riddle de reojo y con una coartada confiable; pues está bien que el hombre le llevase varios años, pero era demasiado caliente como para que sus hormonas no se dispararan, ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Era completamente normal para un chico de su edad tener erecciones y sueños húmedos con un hombre mayor, bueno, no era tan normal el haber comprado en una tienda del callejón Knockturn una botellita de Amortentia, pero comprendan que había estado dos años fantaseando con el hombre. Su plan consistía en diluir una mínima cantidad en la bebida del hombre de sus sueños, la suficiente como para que luego de un coqueteo pudiese acostarse con él y a la mañana siguiente suministrarle el antídoto, todo quedaría como un acostó de una noche y cada quien por su lado; ¿El plan tenia fallas? Si ¿Era muy probable que si lo descubriesen se le viniera una grande encima? Si ¿Planeaba retractarse? Demonios, no ¿Era necesario? Nadie lo sabe ¿Estaba urgido? Probablemente, pero una noche con ese hombre valía el riesgo.

Harry esta tan nervioso, tanto que casi se le cae la poción debido a la sudoración de sus manos, controlándose a sí mismo se acercó cauteloso a la mesa de bocadillos, donde a unos dos metros se encontraba su objetivo; acercarse sin ser notado por el grupo de personas que hablaban con Riddle fue difícil pero no imposible, encontrar el momento exacto donde su hombre dejara la copa de posiblemente champaña requirió unos 20 minutos, los 20 minutos mejor gastados hasta ahora en su opinión, solo debía esperar a que el mayor diese un trago para luego, con la máxima inocencia que su rostro pudiese expresar, acercarse y presentarse ante él, eso debería ser suficiente como para que todo lo demás fluyera con naturalidad. Lo vio recoger su baso y acercárselo a la boca, lo vio mirarlo de reojo aun con los labios sobre la copa, lo vio tragar, lo vio volver a dejar la copa en la mesa y voltear hacia su dirección; siguió con su actuación lo mejor que pudo, hasta que Tom le pidió alejarse y hablar en privado, esta demás decir que Harry acepto con todo gusto, aunque sus recuerdos desaparecen después del momento en que entro a aquel estudio.

-Eres un niño malo Potter, muy malo- Harry salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz del hombre que protagonizaba la mayoría de sus fantasías sexuales, se giró a mirarlo rojo de la vergüenza- En serio, ¿Qué estabas pensando al intentar darme esa poción?-.

-Yo…- sin poder decir nada más bajo el rostro, viendo a sus tobillos esposados.

-Mira que intentar drogar a un hombre lobo, si hay que ser tonto- se rio por lo bajo el mayor, acercándose más al muchacho para delicadamente con su mano hacer que le mirase de nuevo- ¿Acaso querías algo de mí? - interrogo con la voz dulce a la vez que se acercaba a la boca del muchacho- ¿Algo que aún quieras?- pregunto para acto seguido besar a Harry con una brusquedad que este no se esperaba.

-A…yo…mmm- las palabras inconexas del menor generaron una risa superficial de parte de Tom, aun sin dejar de reír, el castaño se presionó completamente contra el más joven, haciéndole gemir – Ha… mmm- con un simple hechizo sin varita, el mayor lo libero de los grilletes para aun mantenerlo apresado contra la pared gracias a su cuerpo.

-No voy a enojarme contigo por intentar dame amortentia, pero debo de castigarte y lo sabes, es por eso que te he traído a mi pequeña sala de juegos, siéntete libre de pedirme que use en ti cualquier juguete que te guste-.

Y así fue como el Alfa de una de las manadas más fuertes de todo el reino unido Tom Riddle alzo en sus brazos al aún menor de edad mago Harry Potter y lo dejo con algo de fuerza sobre la cama para seguidamente pasar una de las noches más memorables para ambos.


End file.
